


Peter Pan

by David3090



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/David3090/pseuds/David3090
Summary: "I haven't seen you for a long time. I think since the last Renaissance fair. " Now, seriously, TJ is surprised. He stands up, beside Cyrus, without saying a single word."Oh, I'm sorry. Iris, this is TJ. ""Nice to meet you," says Iris, TJ just makes a fake smile and stops seeing her.  "Are you here with a new girl, Cy?" Iris is now heading to TJ. "It's not for nothing, but this guy's a heartbreaker.""I can see it"Tyrus Month 2018.Day 17; Ren faire





	Peter Pan

"Come on, TJ. I want to see how you look" Screams Cyrus, he’s sitting on the couch in his house, looking towards the door of his room, with the same blue costume that used the last fair of the Renaissance.

"But I look ridiculous."

"I can assure you that you look handsome. You always do "

"All right." TJ leaves Cyrus ' room, in a green costume, with obvious shame in his face. Cyrus just smiles, actually his boyfriend looks great.

"You look fantastic."

"But I look like Peter Pan" at that moment Cyrus can't help but laugh and approaches his boyfriend, kissing him on the cheek.

"You're supposed to be something like Robin Hood, you know?"

"Oh" It seems to help TJ feel more confident. "Maybe I should steal a kiss from you?" And he does.

“Let’s go. I don’t want to be late”

………

TJ had to be honest, he was having a lot more fun than he expected. Especially since Cyrus was extremely excited and even though sometimes he spoke to him with odd phrases and in a strange tone, he still looked very adorable.

"Hey!" Andi and Jonah said when they saw them. Andi in a yellow dress, Jonah with the most casual clothes that TJ can imagine.

"I can't believe it, Cy," says Andi. "You really convinced TJ to dress up" He can feel his cheeks blush.

"He didn't have to convince me" TJ hugs Cyrus from behind, putting his hands around his neck, resting his head on his boyfriend's. "Well maybe a little bit," he says, when he feels Cyrus's gaze. "But, I’ll do anything for him. Even if I feel ridiculous"

"Thank you." Says Cyrus and gets a little closer to kiss him. "I've never had anyone to do this for me," he says.

"And what about...?"

"Jonah, I don't think it's time." Says Andi, between her teeth. "I think we'd better go."

………

Now, TJ wasn't having such a good time. he couldn't stop thinking about the question that Jonah couldn't finish and he hated himself a little for not being brave enough to ask.

"Are you all right?" Cyrus asks, when they finally sit down after a long walk.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You haven't talked much since we talked to Andi and Jonah."

"Well, I was wondering..."

"Cyrus?" The two turn their heads to the voice of the sweet girl who is in a pink dress, with a big smile.

"Iris!" His boyfriend stands up and gives her a hug. TJ cannot help but show his surprise.

"I haven't seen you for a long time. I think since the last Renaissance fair. " Now, seriously, TJ is surprised. He stands up, beside Cyrus, without saying a single word.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Iris, this is TJ. "

"Nice to meet you," says Iris, TJ just makes a fake smile and stops seeing her. Could it be that...? "Are you here with a new girl, Cy?" Iris is now heading to TJ. "It's not for nothing, but this guy's a heartbreaker."

"I can see it" he says, between teeth. Showing his anger and discomfort.

"This is going wrong." Says Cyrus, takes a big breath and makes his best smile for her. "Iris, this is TJ. My boyfriend. "

"Oh," says Iris. "Oh!"

"I didn't know how to explain it..."

"Don't worry. I thought you were leaving me for that friend of yours, Andi? " TJ can't help but smile.

“Andi? Oh no she´s really just a friend”

"It's a fortune he left you for me"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Cyrus gets in the middle of them. "I didn't leave anyone for anyone. Besides, I didn't even know you when Iris and I were together."

"I think I'd better go." Iris seems to be uncomfortable and amused. "Nice to meet you, TJ. Maybe one day we could have a double date. " She doesn't expect an answer, she just says goodbye with one of her sweetest smiles.

"Like that's ever going to happen" mumbles TJ when Iris is far enough.

"That was uncomfortable," says Cyrus, finally.

"Are you sure you don't want to go after her? She seems very nice and kind and it looks like she loves to do all this stuff like you."

"Are you jealous?"

“Nope”

"You are!" Cyrus sounds a lot more excited than TJ would like. "Oh my god, this is more surprising than you really wore a Peter Pan's costume."

"Why? And wait a second, didn't you say it was Robin Hood’s costume?"

"It is." Cyrus laughs. "But you really look like Peter Pan" Now, they both laugh like little kids.

"Sorry for acting weird," TJ apologizes. "It's just that I felt uncomfortable and threatened by that girl."

"Don’t worry. It feels pretty good not to be the insecure one for once in the relationship. "

"Wait till you meet my ex-boyfriends."

"Ex-boyfriends?" Cyrus screams too loud, calling people's attention.

"Calm down, you know you're my first boyfriend. And I never had any girlfriends. Just for the record."

"Well, you're also my first boyfriend" now they hug. "And I hope the only one."

"Even if I look like Peter Pan?"

"Even if you look like Peter Pan"


End file.
